Sometime's Change is a Good Thing
by ordinarydoesntmeanyournormal
Summary: Julia Hawkins, James Potter, and Sirius Black have been best friends from day one. Sure, Sirius was a constant flirt, but that never meant anything. And yes, James had always had eyes only for Lilly Evans, and no one else. Yet Sirius questions if James had finally moved on after all his failed attempts, and he wonders why he even cares if James might have a new target in his sight.
1. Siriusly?

The Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, besides one of the main character's, Julia. And the minor characters. The school of Hogwarts and the game of quidditch and much more, belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Sirius Black had just walked into the Gryffindor common room. Along with a group of Seventh year girls that were giggling and ogling at him, who had been tailing him since the last class of the day. It's not like I don't see the reason why, he's probably the hottest wizard in our year. Maybe even in all of Hogwarts. I just don't see why almost every girl at our school doesn't seem to have anything else to do with their free time. Sirius and I have, and always had, mutual feelings towards each other. Although he's a constant flirt, neither of us could see the other as more than a best friend. With James sitting on the other end of the couch from where I was, Sirius took the spot in between, placing his feet on James, and plopping his head down on my lap, breathing out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Black, had a rough day of girls drooling all over you?"

"It's more tiring than it looks, Jules." Ugh I hate that nickname. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face. James chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so dramatic." Sirius shrugged, and rolled over on his side, facing the fire.

"It's not like you wouldn't know how it feels, you're always being followed around by Davis." He put on a disapproving face.

"That's different! You enjoy the attention, and I don't. Davis is just a friend." James laughed.

"Well then Davis has the wrong idea, because he certainly wants to be more." I blushed, and reached over and lightly punched his arm.

"That's not true. I made it very clear that I was not interested." I pouted, but Remus butted in at that moment.

"They're right, Julia. Davis doesn't stop staring. If he had his way, you two would probably already be married." I moaned.

"Oh not you too! I thought you were supposed to be the logical one! We're. Just. Friends. And he knows it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an essay to write." I pushed away Sirius's head, causing him to scowl, and got out my homework.

"Uh Jules, have you forgotten about the party?" James looked at me sideways. Crap. I forgot about the party happening in the room of requirement.

"Oh right! I'm sorry James, there were just seriously too many essays assigned today, it just slipped my mind." Or should I say Siriusly? No. Never again. "Anyways, I guess we should get going. I'll head up and get Lilly. I'll meet you guys there."

I headed up to our dorm, to find Lilly passed out on her bed. "Hey, Lil, wake up." I shook her shoulders until she opened her eyes.

"Ugh. What time is it? We're supposed to be at the party! And I still have to get dressed!" She jumped up and started searching through her dresser. Once Lilly was all dolled up, we walked together into the room of requirement.

Sirius had a Butterbeer in hand, and once he saw us, he waved us over, apparently forgetting he had the drink, and splashing all the remains over Davis. He quickly apologized, as Davis was the Gryffindor beater and he didn't look too pleased, but Sirius was wearing a look that said he didn't really mean it. Lilly and I walked over, avoiding the early to arrive partygoers on the dance floor, who already seemed to be a little drunk. Sirius slung an arm over my shoulders, and James sidled up next to Lilly. Drinks were passed around to the newcomers, and eventually the music died down a bit.

One of the Gryffindor chaser's, Jonas, announced that a game of truth or dare was about to start. Some people moaned, thinking it was childish, but others, like Sirius, who knew that it was a chance to ask anything, or make someone do anything the asker wants, grinned. Let the games begin.

* * *

Sorry it's quite boring, this is my first chapter of my first story, with hopefully many more chapters to come. Please review and leave your comments/criticism, all feedback welcome :D


	2. Truth or Dare

The Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, besides one of the main character's, Julia. And the minor characters. The school of Hogwarts and the game of quidditch and much more, belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

As everyone formed a circle, I sat down next to Lilly and Marlene. The Marauders were sitting on the opposite side of the circle, next to Jonas and Frank Longbottom. Once everyone settled down, Jonas explained the rules. "Alright guys, some of you raised by muggles, may not know the wizard version of truth or dare. The rules are quite simple. Sign this contract which was enchanted to make anyone who does not do the truth, or complete the dare, have a face full of acne the next day. Each time the same person does not complete their turn, it will add another day of the curse. The only excuse is if the dare could be fatal, like jumping off the astronomy tower. All truths must be answered. Things may get dirty."

Sirius snickered, and Lilly looked quite scared. Peter was first to be the questioner, and used Remus as his victim."Who here would you snog, if given the choice?"

Remus blushed. "What kind of question is that? Laaamee. Hurry up if you're going to be boring." Sirius was getting antsy.

Remus looked down and muttered something that sounded oddly like "Marlene.."

Peter patted him on the back. "Sorry bro. Couldn't think of anything else for a truth."

The game continued, and as more Butterbeers were drunk, the more intimate the dares became. Hardly anyone chose truth by now, unless they were scared of the person asking. James was still sober, and had to dare Lilly. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me." He winked.

"Ew. You're so childish. I'll go in the closet, but we aren't doing anything. You weren't specific enough." She gave an innocent smile and walked into the closet, tapping her foot when James didn't follow right after her. "And someone start a timer, the less I'm in the closet with Potter, the better." James frowned, but gave in and followed.

Marlene was dared to Snog Jonas, and after seven minutes, James and Lilly came back to join us, looking quite disgruntled.

Sirius slopped his drink as he put it on the floor next to him. He folded his hands in his lap, and looked at me innocently. "Well I guess it's my turn.. Truth or dare?" He has to be planning something. But if I say truth he'll think I'm boring..

"Dare." It's not like he'll do anything too extreme, he's probably too drunk to think any dares through. Boy was I wrong. I looked back at Sirius, and saw him wearing a devilish grin.

"You have to let a guy strip you down to your at least your underwear, or further if the guy so desires.. So I would choose someone you trust, maybe someone your best friends with.. Or, you know, be embarrassed in front of the whole school tomorrow. Up to you. But I doubt anyone would mind if you choose the first option.. well, I take that back. Some of the girls might get jealous, after watching all the guys stare at you."

Oh. My. God. Did he really just do that? And he even tried to point me in the direction of letting him do the undressing! Sure he's one of my best friends, but I definitely don't trust him after that dare. "James." Sirius and James alike both looked shocked. Would James do a favor for his best mate, or would he spare me as much as he could?

James slowly got up, glancing back and forth between me and Sirius. He slowly walked over, and asked me to stand. Having pimples all over my face for a whole day was not an option. It's better to be embarrassed in front of only a small portion, instead of the whole school. He looked me in the eyes for a second, seemingly searching for forgiveness, and reached for the hem of my shirt. He looked back at Sirius, who gave a thumbs up, and then back at me. I gulped. He gently lifted up my shirt, and pulled it over my shoulders. I was blushing furiously and staring at the ground. My white lace bra was now exposed, and every guy in the room, including James, was staring. I heard a few girls hissing at their boyfriends to stop, and they reluctantly looked away, only for me to catch them looking back a few seconds later. This was a nightmare. Sirius gave a cat call. I glared at him, only to receive a smirk. James coughed, and shook his head, and kneeled down to unbutton my jeans. He slid them down, and asked me to lift up each foot as he slid the pant legs off, and then dropped my jeans on the floor beside him, staring at my feet. This was the moment to see how much I can truly trust James when it comes to truth or dare. Would he leave me as I was, or would he take off the little clothes that remain? He took his time looking up from my feet to my eyes, lingering where the clothes remained. My face was burning with embarrassment, and James stood up.

He leaned in, and whispered in my ear. "There's really nothing to be embarrassed about.. But I'm sorry. If you chose Sirius, whose to say what he would have done." I shivered. It was strange to hear things like that from James.. Sirius, sure, but James, I thought the only girl he even laid eyes on was Lilly. He turned around, and sat back down next to Sirius, who was beaming. I tried to play it cool, and made a face at him, to show my annoyance. I sat back down in between Lilly and Marlene, who looked at me apologetically. I stared at my clothes, longing for them to return back to my body. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Second Chapter is up, still a bit short, but hopefully getting a bit more interesting? Idk, leave a review to let me know :D All feedback welcome, please tell me what you like and what you don't :) Also, I Changed the Rating to M, may be a bit of over kill, should I turn it back to T? Let me know.


	3. Forgive, But Don't Forget

The Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, besides one of the main character's, Julia. And the minor characters. The school of Hogwarts and the game of quidditch and much more, belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was the evening of our first quidditch practice, and two days after the party. James, Jonas, and Marlene were playing chaser, I was seaker, with Davis and Sirius as beaters. We soar around the field, but since it was the first practice of the year, no one was taking it too seriously, Marlene was still trying to get adjusted to being on the broom again, since she was filling in for our original chaser that got a detention on the day of our first match, so we figured Marlene better get some practice in just in case they can't slither their way out early enough for the game.

"Hey Jules, heads up!" Sirius hit beater my way, almost knocking me off my broom.

"Not funny Black." I'm still annoyed with him from truth or dare. I know, I know, he was drunk, and was just having fun, but now all the boys that were there know what I look like without hardly any clothes on, and I always hear whistles when I pass the Gryffindor common room. Not to mention there are rumors going around that Sirius took a picture, and sent it to some of the slytherins to show them what they're missing out on. Gross.

"Relax, it wasn't hit hard enough to hurt." Sirius whispered as he flew past my ear, and hovered next to me, where i was searching for the snitch.

"Stop distracting me, I'm trying to find the snitch. Go knock James off his broom or something."

"Aw, you're no fun. At least I have some pictures to preserve the memory of the one time you were.." And with that, he flew out of hands reach as I made to grab hold of his robes, wanting to beat him senseless.

"Sirius, I swear. I will knock you into tomorrow if you don't delete those pictures right now." He grinned

"Sorry Jules, I already gave out copies to all my dear friends." I yelled furiously and flew towards him, tackling him off his broom. That startled him. Apparently he didn't noticed we had drifted down to about five feet off the ground.

He landed on the grass underneath me with a grunt. "Bloody hell" he moaned.

I kissed him playfully on the forehead and climbed off. "Oh man up."

Sirius grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back down on top of him. "No.. stay here. I'm hurt, i need taking care of." He pouted, and I laughed.

"Come on Black, we have to get going." I got up once again, pulling up an unwilling Sirius, and climbed back onto my broom.

After practice, we headed back up to the common room. I sat on the couch, with my head resting on James's shoulder, about to fall asleep. Sirius was flirting with some hufflepuff girl outside by the portrait of the Fat Lady. I felt James rest his chin on top of my head, apparently finishing his homework. It was quiet in the common room, only James and I. Some people would think I was dating Sirius or James at first glance, but it's not like that. They're like my brothers, and when we kiss each other on the cheek, its purely as friends. The party was just them being drunk. So I decided I had forgiven them for the whole truth or dare mistake. At least.. for now. There's always time for payback some other day.

Sirius walked in, with a look of satisfaction on his face. James looked up quizzically "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just got a date for this weekend. Oh how I love Hogsmeade.." Sirius sat on the other side of me, taking in my state of drowsiness. "Whats wrong with her?"

"She's had a long day, Davis asked her out again, asking if she wanted to accompany him to Hogsmeade." James looked down at me and shrugged.

Sirius scowled. "And what did she say? Has he not gotten the hint yet?"

"Apparently not." I mumbled into James's sleeve

"Aha. I told you being chased around is hard work." Sirius stuck his tongue out at me. I reached across James's lap and found the nearest pillow, then whacked Sirius with it. He easily dodged it, since I was tired and slow. I sat up, and looked at Sirius.

"You know.. I don't HAVE to forgive you for the dare.. James is already excused, I had asked him to do it. You on the other hand.." I turned around and ignored Sirius's attempts of protest. "Well James, I better get going. I'm tired, and I'm going to have to wake up early tomorrow if I ever want to finish all of my homework that's due tomorrow." James agreed, and I got up, and left for the girls dormitory. As soon as I hit the bed, I passed out.

Early the next day, I got dressed and went into the common room. No one was up yet, and I wish i wasn't, except I had things to do. I had finished all my homework last night, the reason I was actually awake was to put a plan of revenge into action. I may have forgiven, but I haven't forgotten.

* * *

Hey guys, Chapter three! I'm trying to post daily, but we'll see how long that keeps up. Don't forget to leave a review, and tell me things to adjust or keep! Thanks for reading, I'll see you in the next chapter :)


	4. The Recipe For a Dish Best Served Cold

The Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, besides one of the main character's, Julia. And the minor characters. The school of Hogwarts and the game of quidditch and much more, belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Waking up earlier than I have to, is never a good thing. I'm practically falling asleep.. and I still haven't figured out how I'm going to actually carry out the plan to prank Sirius. I know that it's got to be something extremely embarrassing, maybe a charm that doesn't wear out for a week, or a potion that turns makes him bald..

I woke up an hour later, to the sound of James and Sirius trampling first years who had stopped to talk in front of the stairs to the common room. I must have fallen asleep before I could make any final plans.

"Hey, Jules, are you coming down to breakfast with us?" James offered me his hand, and pulled me up to my feet.

"Yeah I suppose." I grumbled, and let James drag me by my hand out of the room, and down the hall.

"So did you finish all your homework?" Sirius was trailing alongside James, but as he said this, he cut in between James and I, and as my hand dropped back down to my side, he scooped it back up. I was too tired to argue or wonder why he did that, so I just went along with it.

"No, the essay for Slughorn was impossible." I lied, it was actually the easiest out of the bunch. Sirius, of course, agreed that it was difficult, but James knew that potions came extremely easy to me, and he looked suspicious. I wonder if he knows I wasn't doing homework before I fell asleep. "So um. What's the schedule today after classes are finished?"

"Quidditch practice, and no homework. It's friday, so we have all weekend to do it. Plus, hogsmeade is tomorrow. Did you finally give in to Davis and agree to go on a date with him?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nope. Did you finally ask out Lilly to go on a date with you?" I wiggled my eyebrows back at him.

"Nope. How about you Sirius, who's your date that you asked out? Have we met her?" Sirius looked startled.

"Oh uh.. it's just Abby Parker, from Hufflepuff…" Sirius looked ahead, taking a sudden interest in a painting we were about to pass.

"You mean Abby.. As in your ex girlfriend.. As in the girl who died my hair orange for three days?" I glared at Sirius. Didn't he remember how mean she was? She died my hair orange in my sleep just for hanging out with Sirius like I normally do, while she was dating him.

"Well. Yes. But you can't blame me, I mean she's hot. Like, on fire." James chuckled, and shook his head.

"Mhm. Well, then I guess this is a good time to tell you I had actually said yes to Davis.. I just didn't want you to get mad, but now you can't blame me. I mean, he's hot. Like, on fire." Sirius's jaw dropped.

"You actually said yes to that dork? Davis is the biggest loser in the school! Why didn't you ask me to go with you instead? He would have stopped bugging you, and you wouldn't have been forced to say yes to make him stop asking." Sirius was pissed off.

"One problem with that, you had already made plans with your beloved Abby. Also, you seem to be the only one who thinks he's a loser. I wasn't kidding when I said he's hot.. With him being a beater, he has a lot of muscles.." I trailed off, trying to annoy Sirius as much as I could.

"Hey, don't use that card. I'm a beater too, and I'm stronger than he will be any day. So that's not an excuse. But I'm sorry about Abby. If I knew you needed an escape from Davis, I wouldn't have asked her." James started whistling next to him, wanting to stay out of it.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Black, but I didn't want an excuse. I said yes willingly, not out of pity or annoyance." I huffed, getting agitated. Why did he care so much anyways? I didn't expect him to continue this conversation for this long. "Why don't you like Davis anyways? It's not like he gave you a reason to hate him."

"He's just a prat." And with that, Sirius quickened his pace, making james and I have to jog to follow.

"Oh grow up. We're equal. You're going on a date with someone I hate, and I'm going on a date with someone you hate. Except I actually have a reason to hate her, and you don't." Sirius slowed down, and entered the Great Hall.

We sat down at our usual spots, with Lilly and Marlene. Davis and Jonas were a few seats away, discussing quidditch plays for our match next week against Ravenclaw. Whenever Davis looked over, Sirius stared daggers through him. Davis was completely confused. I would be too. He's probably asking what's Sirius's deal today.. He doesn't know I told him about our date this weekend. In fact, he doesn't even know we have a date this weekend.

Once breakfast was over, Sirius got up and walked to herbology, which we shared with hufflepuffs, alongside Abby. James ran off to our common room, saying he forgot his books. This was most likely my only chance today to talk to Davis alone, except he was with Jonas.

"Hey Jonas, James was wondering, if you had a minute, if you could explain one of the plays to him. He's up in the common room if you have time before class." Jonas and Davis stopped talking, looked over at me, shrugged, and parted ways.

"Oh uh Davis?" He turned around and waited for me to catch up. "So.. I was wondering.. if you're still free this weekend.. would you maybe want to go to hogsmeade with me? You know.. as a date?"

He looked at me curiously, probably remembering all the times I had turned him down. After a while, he responded. "Yeah, okay." I smiled, and he held my hand and smiled back. Maybe getting back at Sirius wasn't going to be too difficult. And after all, this isn't all that bad. Plus, this is only step one of my revenge against Black. Step two, is the real plan of attack. And it may, or may not, have been inspired by Abby.

* * *

Hope you like it, Debating whether or not to put the next chapter in Sirius's p.o.v… maybe let me know by reviewing? Also, this came a bit earlier than it was supposed to.. but oops :D I'd love some feedback about what you like and don't like, but i will never know your opinion if you don't review :) Lol, I'll see you in the next chapter, whether or not it's in a different P.O.V. is up to you, if you don't respond in the next 24 hours then the answer will be random o: ready, set, review!


	5. Hogsmeade

The Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, besides one of the main character's, Julia. And the minor characters. The school of Hogwarts and the game of quidditch and much more, belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Sirius's P.O.V._

The clock said 10:07 am. There was no way it was that late. I told Abby that I would meet her after breakfast at 10, and I still have to get showered and dressed. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. My usual shampoo was empty, so I borrowed some of James's. In five minutes, I had dried off, and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth. I looked up, and shouted in fury. My hair was **blue**. _Electric blue_. When did this happen? And how? I heard laughter from the common room. I ran to my dresser, threw on a pair of jeans and the only t-shirt that was clean, which, by the way, clashed with my new hair color, and marched downstairs to find the culprit.

Julia and James were sitting next to each other and when they looked up, they were trying to muffle their laughter, but doing a poor job at it. "What's with the new hair-do Black?" Julia giggled, but not the flirty way that other girls do, instead it's the annoying giggle that only she can manage, and it makes me embarrassed.

"Not funny Jules. I've got a date with Abby, and I don't know how to get rid of this. I don't even know how it happened." I sat down across from her, and ran my hand through my colored hair.

"You seem to have the same predicament as Julia did a long time ago.." James suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you.. Wait. JULIA! _What the bloody hell did you do to me_?" I jumped to my feet, at the same time Julia jumped over the back of the couch she and James were sitting on, and hid under the cover of the furniture.

"Okay Sirius, calm down. You sort of deserve it for what you did at the party last week.." James was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working."

"What, so now you're complaining? Plus, you were in on it too! You were the one who actually undressed her!" I yelled back at him. This was unfair. "I was drunk, and it's not like Julia didn't have a nice body.. She had nothing to be ashamed of." James shrugged, almost in agreement, but he didn't say anything, probably afraid to get on Julia's bad side again, since she already forgave him completely.

"Sirius, he either did that or I would have had to deal with the consequences of not completing the dare. That wouldn't have happened if you weren't always trying to get into someone's pants. And why did you even do that to me? It's not like you thought I would have just let you off the hook. If anything, I was the most likely to get back at you for something like that." She was right. I don't even know why I chose her. I was probably too drunk to realize she wasn't going to let something like that go without payback. I could have chosen Marlene or someone that would be more than willing to go further than James went, but i guess that was part of my drunk self reasoning. That was the only time I would have gotten off at all, considering it was at a party, during a game, full with people drinking. I'm not saying it was right of me, but there's still a reason that I don't really remember.. and it was my main breaking point on choosing Julia. Was it because she was my friend and I was curious? Or was i curious for some other reason?

"Yeah well, I'm sorry for that. But I thought you had forgiven me for that." Julia was still peeking over the couch, afraid I was going to pounce at any moment.

She stood up. "Barely. And then you went and made a date with the worst person possible, who gave me the best idea possible. And I promise, after your date, I'll have forgiven you completely." She grinned wickedly. I was annoyed, but honestly I would rather have Julia forgive me and have an embarrassing weekend, than have her stay mad at me.

I chuckled, and walked over to James casually, who was next to, and a little bit behind, the couch that Julia was standing behind. Jules stared at me suspiciously. I lunged at Julia, and playfully tackled her, turning us around, and causing her to land on top of me. I messed up her hair, which she had straightened from her usual perfect brown curls, and got up as she shoved me away. She tried to blow her hair out of her way, but it just fell back onto her face. She looked annoyed. I laughed and tucked the loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Grow up Black, you've got five minutes while I fix my hair, and if you're still acting like you're ten, then I'll dye you hair purple once this wears off." I grinned, and sat down.

"Speaking of which, how did you get my hair to be blue? And when will it wear off?" I glanced at James, hoping he would know, but he was just looking at Julia with a small smile on his face, which he was obviously trying to hide. God that was annoying, if I didn't know he liked Lilly, I would have thought he had a crush on her. I shook my head. Again, I was being childish. I shouldn't care who James likes. Or maybe I cared about who liked Julia? Which was reasonable, I don't want anyone to hurt her. Though being annoyed at James is stupid, he would never hurt a girl. Especially not Jules. But yet again, he doesn't even like her. He likes Lilly.

In my annoyed thoughts, I almost forgot about the question I had asked. "I made a coloring potion, and put it into one of the shampoo bottles in your bathroom, but there were two, so I emptied one to make sure you didn't have a choice but to use that one. And then I charmed the potion so that it doesn't wear off until you get genuinely embarrassed." I narrowed my eyes at her. At least this would be over quick, as soon as Abby sees me, my hair will turn back to it's normal color.

"But how did you know James wouldn't use the shampoo? Did you let him in on the plan?" James nodded his head warily. Of course. She told James but he didn't warn me. Typical. They always side when it comes to pranks. He even sided with her during truth or dare, even though I know he wanted to be on my side for that one. I rolled my eyes, and watched as Julia gave a satisfied look, and turned back around and continued up the stairs.

I hurried down to the great hall, looking everywhere for abby. It was 10:21. I had completely forgotten about our date, and I couldn't just bail. After my hair being cursed, I'm at least going to actually carry out the reason I was pranked. And if the date was a bust, at the very least my hair would be turned back to normal.

I saw Abby talking with a group of girls, probably gossiping and spreading rumors. When I walked up to them, they turned around, and once they saw my hair, Abby's jaw dropped and the rest of the girls were laughing at me. Normally, I would have cared about this, maybe try to make a joke, or come up with a reason for my hair being like this that might impress them, but instead i just said nothing, and started to walk away. Whether Abby followed or not was completely up to her, and I didn't care what she did.

"Wait, Sirius!" I turned around, making it clear I wasn't going to wait long. "Why are you late?" I raised my eyebrows, almost amazed at her stupidity. When she didn't make the connection, I pointed at my hair. "Oh.. right. Well, I'll take to you guys later?" Her friends muttered their agreement, and split off into different directions. I was expecting to be embarrassed by now, but my hair was still blue. Strange. Once she finally caught up with me, we walked silently, and a bit awkwardly, down to hogsmeade.

We were walking down the streets, barely talking, and it was clear Abby was getting bored. We had just walked past a tea shop, when Abby stopped, and tried to pull me inside. I looked up at the sign above the door. _Madam Puddifoot's_. Great. So this is where my date was going to end up. No. Absolutely not. "Um, I've got a better idea. I'll buy you whatever you want if we go to The Three Broomsticks instead." I looked hopefully at Abby, not wanting to be seen by my friends in a tea store like this. She nodded her head reluctantly, and as we walked away towards the pub, she looked longingly back at Madam Puddifoot's. That place is a death sentence for a marauder to be seen in. We found a table after entering the warm pub, and sat quietly while we waited for our order to be taken.

"I'll also have a butterbeer." The waitress walked away with our order for two drinks, and as she went out of view, Julia walked inside, with red cheeks from the frost, and windswept hair. Her strikingly blue eyes were cheery, and she perked up even more when she saw me, and waved. I smiled and began to raise my hand to wave back, when Davis walked in right behind her, looking like a goof compared to her. I can't believe she actually came with him. If he hurts him, I'm not holding back. Julia deserves so much more than him. When she saw my sudden look of anger, her smile faltered, and she slowed down. She was making her way towards me, but had stopped when she saw my expression. I don't know if she has the wrong idea or not, but i couldn't let her think i was mad at her. That wasn't fair. I was mad at Davis for not learning when to stop bugging a girl after she rejected him. Trying to correct my mistake, I put a fake smile back on, and finished my wave that I had been trying to direct at her before I noticed Davis. She didn't look fully convinced, but I think she knew why I was mad.

Davis was still looking in my general direction, trying to see who Julia was looking at, and when he caught my eye, his face hardened, and he lead her away to a table on the other side of the room. "Look Sirius." Hearing Abby speak startled me, and I almost tripped the waitress as she brought us our drinks. "It's obvious that you like her, and we aren't officially going out again, so dying her hair again would be wrong." I chuckled at the last part of her sentence.

"Abby, we're just friends. I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all." She didn't look convinced whatsoever, but she left it at that. Which was all the same to me, I didn't need to explain myself to every single person who doubted me. Yet again, normally, I would have felt the need to. This date was just getting worse and worse.

I was back in the common room, trying to focus on my homework, but I just couldn't. I went up to my room and grabbed my broom, planning on riding around a for a bit, by myself, but when I walked downstairs, I found James sitting on the couch, with his arm around Julia, whose head was resting on his shoulder, glancing at her every once in a while looking completely peaceful. "Hey Jules, wanna take a ride?" I asked, bringing my broomstick into view, trying to catch her attention.

"Yeah sure, let me just go get my broom." She untangled herself from James, and headed for her dorm.

"No need." She looked at me, confused. "Just trust me." I grinned, and she slowly looked from me to James, and then finally walked over to me. I took her hand, and lead her out of the portrait, and out the front doors.

Once we were outside, I got on top of my broom, and waited. Julia looked at me, noticing that I didn't have a second broom. "Where am I supposed to go?" I chuckled, and patted the space in front of me.

"With me, silly." I scooted forwards, to give just enough room for her small frame to fit.

"Oh of course, silly me." She rolled her eyes, but sat down in behind me, giving no complaints. When I kicked off the ground, she quickly wrapped her arms around my waist, and buried her face into my back.

"First time riding with two people?" I heard her give a tiny squeak as we flew farther upwards. "I'll take that as a yes." I grinned, for two reasons. One, her being afraid of flying was sort of funny, considering she was the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in a while, and two, no one has thought of taking a quidditch player for a ride on a broom for a date yet. She squeezed tighter as we picked up pace, flying above the trees and around the school. I could feel her hot breath on my neck, and realized I was the happiest I have been all day, maybe even all week. If Julia was still mad at me, I wouldn't have even known what to do. I sighed in relief, feeling the crisp wind against my cheek, and Julia against my back. Her arms lifted from my waist, and she rested her hands on my shoulders, looking over the side at the view below us. As she turned back, her hands slowly slid from my shoulders, and rested on my biceps. Being a beater really helped with muscle, thank god for that. We flew in silence, but not the awkward silence like with Abby. Instead it was a peaceful silence, that I was too afraid of breaking.

The sun was setting, so I landed in the middle of the quidditch field and let Julia get off the broom gracefully, before I swung the broom over my shoulders. As Julia started walking slowly towards the castle, I adjusted the broom and reached for her waist to pull her into my side, but I wasn't looking where I was walking and walked into the wall as we exited the stadium. Since we weren't walking fast, it didn't really hurt, but I could feel my cheeks redden as Julia noticed what had just happened. A smile crept onto her face.

"What?" Did I have a bruise, or was she just smiling at me being an idiot?

"Your hair is back to normal. Apparently, the great Sirius Black doesn't get embarrassed when he gets laughed at all day, but as soon as he walks into a wall in front of his best friend, his cheeks go up in flames and his normal hair that he's overly obsessed with returns to it's proper state." She laughed as my hand shot up to pull a piece of my hair into view, and then I felt my cheeks redden yet again when I realize that I was embarrassed in front of her. So much for that peaceful moment. I rolled my eyes, hooked her around her waist, and successfully pulled her into my side. We headed for the lake, completely forgetting our previous destination, and sat down on the sand, looking out at the sunset. I felt Julia shiver beside me, so I handed her my coat, which was way too big for her, but she pulled it off, and we huddled together, until the sky turned dark, and we got up to leave. It's times like this that I wouldn't trade our friendship in for anything. Not even another girl, or perfect hair. We ended up falling asleep on the couch, with her head in my lap, watching the fire die out.

* * *

I am soooooooo sorry that it took me forever to post this. Will you forgive me since I posted an extra long chapter? :D As always, I would love to read your reviews, if anyone ever left any *cough cough*. I'm just kidding, but I really would like to hear your feedback. And while, you're at it, tell me if you liked Sirius's point of view, or if I should stick with Julia's, or do James's, or anyone elses, just leave me a comment and your wish is my command. I'll see you in the next chapter which, I PROMISE will be posted tomorrow. Farewell!


	6. Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

The Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, besides one of the main character's, Julia. And the minor characters. The school of Hogwarts and the game of quidditch and much more, belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

I woke up at the feeling of strong arms lifting me up. I was tired from the night before, and I had fallen asleep in the common room with Sirius. I opened my eyes slightly to see a broad shouldered man, and I could feel that we were moving. Who was this? And what time was it? I turned my head so that I could see the fire place, and I caught a glimpse of the time.

_3:17_.

"Sirius had woken up just a bit ago, and had came up to the dorm. I came downstairs to check if you made it up stairs to your room, but you were still asleep on the couch." I recognized the voice as James. I looked up, and I saw his face clearly, illuminated by the fire. I thought the fire had already died out. I stayed quiet, and we made it to the foot of the staircase to the girl's dormitory. I tried to warn him about the charm placed on the stairs, but he seemed to already know, and he placed a freezing spell, which actually worked. The stairs didn't change into a slide.

"Thanks James." I sighed. My eyes were threatening to close again, but I tried to fight it. "What were you doing up at three in the morning?" It came out as more of a whisper than an actual sentence.

"Homework." I left it at that. I was too tired to point out that we didn't have class tomorrow. We made it to the room, and he tried to lay me down on my bed, but my arms were tangled around his neck, and I was too lazy to undo them. "Jules, you need to go to sleep. We've got quidditch tomorrow."

"But we don't have class." I didn't want to fall back asleep, because I probably wouldn't wake up in time for practice tomorrow. Once I fall asleep, there is little Lilly and Marlene can do to wake me up.

He reached behind his head and unlaced my arms, then lowered me onto my bed, and pulled the covers over me. He paused, then kissed my cheek, turned off the light, and left the room. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard him remove the freezing spell from the staircase, and his footsteps as he made his way to his own room.

Skip ahead a days and it was the Saturday of our first quidditch match. Marlene was nervous, along with the rest of our team. That is, of course, besides the notorious duo, Sirius and James. Their always cocky before a match, especially when its against Slytherin, just to annoy Regulus and Snape by acting more confident than they actually were. Today, however, we were against Hufflepuff. Normally people would expect a motivating speech before our game, but since James was our captain, that didn't happen.

"Okay, listen up ladies. The Hufflepuff seeker got sick from eating some charmed candy from a joke shop that a Slytherin sent him, so that's good news for us. The bad news is it looks like it's about to rain, but hopefully we can win before the weather acts up. So Jules, catch the snitch as fast as you can please, and Sirius and Davis, try to knock their chaser's off their brooms. Let's move." Sirius patted me on the back, and walked out to the field. There were lots of cheers from the Gryffindor's and about three fourths of the Ravenclaw's, most of which had a major crush on Sirius, but also there were the Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's that were booing. The rest of the team followed, making room for James, who shook the opposing captains hand. The whistle blew, and I kicked off the ground, and soared high above the match.

Foul's were given to each team every once in a while, and the score was 120 to 40, Gryffindor's in the lead. I saw the Snitch twice already, but each time a beater has sent a bludger at me, breaking my concentration. It had started to drizzle, but the storm was holding back for now.

Hufflepuff had just scored their 50th point, when I saw the snitch yet again. I slowly crept toward it, acting as though I was still searching, breaking eye contact every once in a while so that the Hufflepuff seeker who was keeping a close eye on my movements didn't become suspicious. Once I was closer to the snitch, and it was practically impossible for the other seeker to get there first, I dove. As soon as I dove down, I saw movement a bit behind me and to the left. I had to get there first, but a bludger was sent my way. I ducked, again losing sight on the snitch. A glimpse of gold directly below me caught my eye, so I willed my broom to plummet towards the ground, reaching out and grasping the tiny winged ball.

I landed on the ground with a huge smile on my face, almost being tackled by the other seeker who was racing towards the ground and didn't stop in time. With the other seeker in a heap next to me, my team was cheering and crowding in around me. Davis hugged me, and James lifted me onto his shoulders. I looked around for Sirius, and found him kissing Marlene in the middle of it all. My smile fell a little bit, but I quickly fixed it when Joshua pulled me off from behind, and turned me around for a hug. There was cheering Gryffindor's all around me, but for some reason all I could think about was Sirius making out with Marlene. Why did I even care? It's not like Marlene's a bad person. Were they dating now? Or was it a heat of the moment sort of thing and Marlene was just the closest girl to him?

While I was consumed with these stupid thoughts, Joshua dragged me along to the common room, for a celebration party. Lilly ran up to congratulate us, tagging along as we lead the rest of the house to the party. When everyone got there, Butterbeer's were raised in a

toast for a great start to the season, so I let go of the thoughts of Sirius and Marlene, and enjoyed the party.

* * *

Sorry that this was posted later in the day than I normally do, or at least for my time zone, but I had written a whole chapter about as long as the previous one, only to realize there was no real point to it and then having to start all over, with no idea of how to get the story rolling along the way I want it to, so I had taken a break and then started all over. I know where I want the story to go, I just don't know how to get to that point lol. If you have any suggestions, as always please leave a review, and thank you to my first follower of the story alleeb4me, and as I checked to see how to spell that username, I realized I had just gained another today, Naty Fofy! So thank you guys very much, I'm very grateful for your support, and those of you who have not followed, stay posted because I try to write a new chapter every day! I'll see you in the next one, adios!


	7. Could You Not Snog in Public? Thanks

The Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, besides one of the main character's, Julia. And the minor characters. The school of Hogwarts and the game of quidditch and much more, belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Nowadays, you can find Sirius snogging Marlene in a corner, or just about anyone that's available. Again, I have no clue what is happening between him and Marlene, but it just didn't feel right. I keep telling myself it's my protective side, that Sirius is my best friend and I don't want him hurt, but if anything the girls around him are going to get hurt if they don't know what they are getting into. Sirius is a flirt. Usually he 'dates' someone for a day, or maybe even a few if you're good at kissing, but he hardly stays longer than that. And this has never bothered me. I'm not sure why, sometimes the girls, like Marlene, are just as flirty as him. But other girls, who don't know what they are doing, get heart broken. James and I always blamed the girl for that, they should have realised Sirius's methods before they agreed. That's a factoring reason in why when I met Sirius Black, I knew not to get involved with him, and to only look at him as a friend. But recently, my feelings around him with random girls have changed. I get mad, assumingly for the fact that he's going to hurt them. But I could never tell him that, or he would just get mad. I guess the girls at Hogwarts will just have to fend for themselves. Even me.

Currently, James and I were in the common room, laughing and talking to each other, Sirius practically invisible to the both of us. For me, it was because he was making out with the one and only, Marlene. She and I have been on bad terms ever since she began this hook up with Sirius, and I don't even know why. I don't think she does either. But all our conversations consist of are curt responses or sometimes a quick nod of the head, which was terrible because we were roommates, which made every morning awkward. James on the other hand, didn't seem to be mad, he just wasn't paying attention to anything besides our conversation. I'm not sure what had happened to Sirius and James, but Sirius was never around. Only James. Which was fine I guess, I assume I would just ignore Sirius anyways, but I still missed his company.

My eyes must have wandered, because James caught me glaring at Sirius. "Hey, it's okay Jules. He's always been like this, and now he has Marlene who is just like him. It's their version of a match made in heaven. Not having to actually care about the other person when inconvenient is what they both want." I didn't respond. They seemed like a terrible couple. Sirius was of course a flirt, but he was still funny and extremely nice, and if you get to know him enough you'll realise that he actually cares about the people close to him. Marlene on the other hand, can be cold and ruthless. Well, not really, but I have recently taken a liking to thinking that. I don't know what's gotten into me, but it's definitely not in Marlene's favor.

"I'll tell you what Jules. If this bothers you so much, we could prank Sirius together." He suggested with a devious grin. I laughed, but I think he already knew the answer.

"As fun as that sounds, and I truly mean that, I'm going to have to pass. I wouldn't even have an idea as to how we could prank him anyways. Plus if I prank him for no apparent reason, then it'll just give him an excuse to get even with me. And I'm not looking forward to that anytime soon." James nodded.

"Well then how about you and me go practice quidditch or just race around on our brooms after our last class. Which starts in a few minutes, I might add." This is why I loved James. If he saw that you were sad, he'd try to make it right, unlike other guys who wouldn't care and would just leave you in the dust.

"It's a date." I agreed, laughing, as we passed Sirius on our way to the last class of the day.

Later that day, James and I got our brooms, then met up in the common room. We were just about to leave when Sirius looked up quizzically from the homework he was working on. "Where are you guys going? Do we have a quidditch practice today?"

"Nope. We're just going on a date." I couldn't help but laugh at that term. James used to use it as a joke for whenever we hung out, and it sort of just stuck. But Sirius seemed a bit angry. I ignored this, looking around for someone else. "Speaking of which, where's Marlene?"

"I don't know. But I've got homework to do, so if you two lovebirds could just move along, that would be great." Sirius nodded towards the door, sounding annoyed as he returned his focus to his work.

We had just gotten to the portrait hole. "What's up with him?" James whispered from behind me, letting me pass through first. I heard Sirius muttering from the other room. I wonder if he had heard us.

"No idea." I looked over my shoulder, to find Sirius looking at me, confused. I gave the same expression, and he looked away. Weird.

The night went by in a flash, with James and I zooming around on our brooms and having fun, not a thought about Marlene and Sirius. When we were both tired, we walked side by side up to the castle, enjoying the sun. We went back to the common room, where Lilly and Frank were writing their essay for Charms. I would have expected James to try to spend time by Lilly, but he didn't seem to notice she was there. He didn't seem angry or annoyed, but I couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them. Did they get into a fight? As soon as I said this, Lilly looked up and waved us over with a smile on her face. Well I guess that rules a fight out of the question, Lilly looked happy to see James for once. What on Earth was going on?

"Hey Julia, James. Have you seen Sirius or Marlene? I haven't seen Sirius since he left his homework on the table and walked out, and Marlene hasn't stopped by the dorm all day." Lilly, apparently finished with her essay, tucked it away.

"I thought they would be here snogging, other than that I have no clue. Speaking of which, what's going on between those two? Are they a couple now or..?" I couldn't keep the curiosity of my voice.

"I'm not really sure. They don't seem to be anything more than a friends with benefits sort of deal. All they do is make out, I don't think they actually go on dates." Lilly responded, sounding thoughtful.

"Oh. Sooo what's with you and James? James isn't drooling all over you, and you're not scratching his eyes out. I feel like I'm in a parallel universe." By now James had wandered up to his room, saying something about transfiguration.

"You know, I'm not really sure. Ever since Sirius has started up with Marlene, and you and James became inseparable without him, he acted as a normal friend. And I must admit, it's sort of nice. He's a great friend, but I don't want to date him." Exactly my thoughts on him, yet when I say that about him to someone like Marlene, they just look suspicious. James and Sirius are both very attractive, but girls usually drool over Sirius more publically for two reasons, one being Sirius likes the attention, and two, James had always ignored the other girls because of his crush on Lilly. Now that _that_ has apparently changed, who's to say girls won't turn to James instead.

"Well as long as you're not an annoying couple, or whatever they are, kissing whenever you're together, then you and James can be whatever you want." She laughed.

"When I said I don't want to date him, snogging was included. But I'm taking you're not a fan of Marlene and Sirius being together?" She raised her eyebrows, probably suspecting I'm jealous.

I also raised my eyebrows. "Are you telling me you are?" She looked me over, then smiled.

"Touché" As she said this, guess who walked through the portrait hole, holding hands.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Who, us?" He replied innocently. I glared at him and returned to my conversation with Lilly. "What's wrong Hawkins, what did I ever do to you?" He said sarcastically, but I thought I heard a hint of plead, like he wanted me to confirm his thoughts.

"Hm? I'm sorry, do I come off as annoyed when I'm around you? I'll try to change that." I added sharply, knowing perfectly well he knew the reason. "And since when did you ever call me by my last name?"

"Well, the Julia I knew wouldn't be such a bitch all the time. I guess it just doesn't suit you anymore." He whispered as he walked past us.

"Well then good thing I can still call you Black, it's not like you ever gave a shit about someone's feelings in the first place." I retorted. I had meant for that remark to be about all the girls he was playing with, but I seemed to hit deeper than that. For just a second he had a look of regret, but he quickly smoothed his face of emotion, left Marlene where she was, and headed upstairs, where James still hadn't returned from. "Good to know Sirius and I are still on good terms." I muttered, and Lilly let out a breath she had apparently been holding. Sirius and I have never gotten into a fight. We've pranked each other, annoyed each other, and sometimes gotten mad, but he's never called me a bitch and meant it. I guess things have changed.

* * *

Well, maybe the ball will start rolling eventually, but for now, this is hopefully an okay start? I don't want to end the story too quickly and seem rushed, but at the same time I'm running out of ideas for a filler so that the characters can actually develop. Ugh. But on a good note, Thank you LauXelle, the third follower of the story. Woot woot! I would much appreciate a review to let me know how you like it, maybe give suggestions, or whatever you would like, and as always, I will see you in the next chapter, I post one every day (or try to), so stay posted! And **_Hello,_ **10,000 words in this story so far! So thank you all for reading all of that, hopefully you'll maybe read more to come? :D Anyhow, see ya later!


	8. Update!

Guys, I REALLY need your input on this one. I have two chapters written already, which I was so close to posting, but if I posted them then it would practically end this story. Should I post these chapters, or should I rewrite them entirely and make it so the story can go on? Please leave your answer in the reviews, I probably won't post anything until I get an answer, so that I don't choose something that you guys don't want. The sooner you answer, the sooner I can either post the stories I have now, or write a new one that can move on. On another note, First review, a little bit of a random one but it put a smile on my face none the less, gracias to random visitor! And thank you Flute1516, alliesmithok, and lynx44 for following this story! Which may or may not be pointless if you guys choose for it to end soon, but no matter what happens I'm gonna find an idea for a new story, once this one ends. Anywho, I'll see you in the next chapter, whenever that may be, but until then, au revoir! (Goodbye in French)


End file.
